


Alliance

by unicarna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicarna/pseuds/unicarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scene set after 2x09. Lexa and Clarke share a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliance

They hadn't spoken more than a few sentences to each other; their conversation lay in the silent observation of the other's stoic expression, determined eyes and unwavering defiance. They measured each other, the scrutiny thinly veiled behind pleasantries that were the start of the crooked path their alliance would undoubtedly take. The alliance that had been tested before it even began – far too much blood had been spilt and time wasted on fighting each other. It was time to let their guards down, ever so slightly, to trust, just enough to give the other a reason to do the same, and to fight side by side, daring to believe the other had their back. But in all honesty, trusting each other was balancing on a knife's edge and the alliance were just as likely to get their respective peoples killed as it was to keep them safe.

Perhaps it was this knowledge that led Lexa to open the liquor bottle Marcus had presented to the Commander earlier that night. Perhaps it was knowing that there was no rest to come in any of the remotely close tomorrow's that made Clarke accept the offered, non-poisoned cup. Perhaps they both took a strange kind of comfort in knowing that the only one who truly understood them, was the other. In the end the reasons mattered little as they slowly relaxed, shoulders marginally dropping. As heat from the newly stoked fire surrounded them, outer garments were shed and finally, with a sigh, Lexa leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes to savour a mouthful of burning liquid.

And Clarke knew that for this brief moment, they were safe.

She studied the Commander over the rim of her cup, eyelids half-closed while enjoying the warmth spreading in waves across her skin from liquor and fire. She couldn't be much older than Clarke was; she appeared younger in here than in front of her people, features somewhat softened.

“How old are you?” As soon as the question left Clarke's lips she regretted it and proceeded to hope that she hadn't insulted the Commander.

But Lexa just tilted her head, eyebrows rising in surprise.

“Nineteen winters.” She took another sip. “And what of you, Clarke of the Sky People?”

“Eighteen.” As an afterthought, she added, “Luckily I was still seventeen when I got arrested on the Ark.”

“Or you would have been killed?”

“Yes.”

Lexa stared at her for a while. This habit of hers had been uncomfortable at first but Clarke was slowly getting used to it.

“It is...good that you were not.”

Clarke chuckled. “I couldn't agree more.” She raised her cup. “To having luck on our side.”

A hint of a smile grazed Lexa's face. “To our alliance.”

Clarke sobered. “To our alliance.”


End file.
